1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, a jet propelled watercraft, and an engine unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine provided in an outboard motor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-285229 (US2007/0243775A1) is provided with electrical components such as a controller, relays, and fuses. The electrical component is housed in an electrical component box. The electrical component box includes a box main body on which the electrical component is mounted and a lid body fixed to the box main body by screws. The electrical component box is fixed by bolts to a surge tank connected to an intake manifold of the engine.
To take out the electrical component described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-285229 (US2007/0243775A1) for maintenance, it is necessary to remove the bolts that fix the electrical component box to the surge tank and the screws that fix the lid body to the box main body by use of an implement such as a tool. Also, to restore the electrical component to its original position, it is necessary to tighten the bolts and screws by use of the implement. Accordingly, because it takes time and effort to mount and remove the electrical component, there is a demand to reduce the time and effort.
Also, an improvement in overall maintainability with respect to the electrical component is demanded, without limitation to reducing the time and effort of mounting and removing the electrical component by use of an implement.